


Sleep

by VioletRoseAramis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, I WAS TIRED, I was inspired, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/pseuds/VioletRoseAramis
Summary: Harry wakes up to his boyfriend working late. I guess this is how he gets Carlos to come sleep. Cute one-shot, I just needed to write Sleepy!Harry with Studying!Carlos??? Hhhh
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Sleep

Harry muttered in his sleep, reaching his arm out across the bed and whining at the lack of a warm body by his side, he felt around, reaching the other side of the bed, he huffed and lifted his head with a tired pout, finally registering the tapping of keys and the slight humming of machinery, he looked at the occupied desk and blinked a couple of times, his black hair in his eyes,

"Pup!" He whined, he was promptly ignored, so he stood up and silently made his way to the chair, towards the white-haired boy. His eyes squinted, even in the faint light of the computer screen as he tried to read the time. 4:30am on a Saturday. He growled lowly, leaning down and burying his face into his boyfriends neck, finally catching his attention, "Come back to bed." He muttered against the freckled neck,

"I'm sorry, love, I'm almost done, I promise!" A hand curled into his hair as the body leaned back slightly, the other hand still tapping away,

"It's four-thirty in the bloody morning on a Saturday," Harry's arms snaked around a slim waist, fingers locking together around the smaller body, "What are you even doing?"

"I'm finishing my report-"

"And when is it for?" He smiled slightly as his muffled question gave the other pause,

"Um..." Harry felt him squirm slightly, "A month... From now..."

Harry huffed into the neck, earning a slight shiver, "Exactly, little brainiac, it can wait."

"But if I get it done now, then that means an entire three to four weekends are spend un-bothered by my work." The freckled teen tried to explain,

"That may be so, but you could also do it during free periods in between classes, Pup." A moments silence let the pirate know he had won.

"Let me just finish this paragraph, then I'll come back to bed." Harry deflated at that, pouting at the loss of the hand in his hair.

He stayed there with his boyfriend, drawing small patterns across his chest, nose nuzzling his neck occasionally, until he heard the tale tell sounds of the computer shutting down, "I'm done." Harry practically purred as he tightened his hold, earning a small yelp as he lifted Carlos from the seat and turned him so they were face to face, Harry's hand gripped Carlos' chin lightly and he tilted the others face up,

"Next time, stay in bed." He picked Carlos up again from behind the thighs, forcing Carlos to wrap himself around the Scotsman like a koala.

Once in bed, Harry let Carlos snuggle under his chin before pulling up the covers and burying his nose in Carlos' hair, "Love you." He breathed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriends side, Carlos gripped Harry's shirt lightly and snuggled closer, breathing in the faint scent of leather, drifting off,

"Love you too." He muttered before finally succumbing to the calls of sleep.


End file.
